Elliot Roth's New Contract
6 - November 2015, GM: Phil, Hunters: Vegas/Elliot, Tom, Charlie, Cobalt, Mattie, Player: Chloe Agreement for Agent of Hell Engagement between Lucifer (Client) and Elliot Roth (Agent) Collectively referred to herein as the “Parties” and individually as a “Party” Scope and nature of the Services: Agent of Hell to be stationed on Earth Programme for the Services: Until the death of the Agent’s mortal vessel. Fees & timing of payments: Ownership, by the Agent, of their soul until the death of the Agent’s mortal vessel. Information or services to be provided to the Client: General hunter duties as required by the Client. Compliance with requests made prior to and during each engagement. Monthly verbal report. The Client engages the Agent to provide the Services described above and the Agent agrees to perform the Services for the remuneration provided above. Both Parties agree to be bound by the Contract. Once signed, this agreement will replace all or any oral agreement previously reached between the Parties. # The Agent shall perform any number of hunting engagements as required by the Client throughout the programme of the Services. # In providing the Services, the Agent shall exercise the degree of skill, care and diligence normally expected of a competent professional regardless of training the Agent has in the particular Service required. # The Client shall provide to the Agent, as soon as practicable following any request for information, all information in his power to obtain which may relate to the Services. The Agent shall not, without the Client’s prior consent, use information provided by the Client for purposes unrelated to the Services. # The Client may order variations to the Services during the engagement by writing in the first instance, or by any other methods deemed necessary in time sensitive matters. Where the Agent considers the variations to constitute a change in Scope and Nature of the Services the Agent shall silence themselves and submit to the will of Lucifer. # The Client shall provide compensation to the Agent for the Services as agreed and shall not, through any action, work to decrease the value of that payment. # The payment by the Agent at the end of the programme shall be immediately upon mortal vessel death as defined by separation of soul and vessel. # The Agent may purchase such incidental goods and/or Services as a reasonably required by the Agent to perform the Services. The cost of obtaining such incidental goods and/or Services shall be paid by the Client. The Agent shall maintain records which clearly identify expenses incurred. # Where the Agent breaches this Agreement, the Agent is liable to the Client for reasonably foreseeable claims, damages, liabilities or losses caused directly by the breech. # The maximum amount payable in relation to claims, damages, liabilities or losses, shall be limited to the torment of the soul and/or body of the Agent. # Neither Party shall be considered liable for any loss or damage resulting from any occurrence unless a claim is formally made on a Party within one (1) month of discovery of the loss or damage. # Neither Party shall be considered liable for any loss or damage that occurred prior to the engagement of Services, which include but are not limited to the following: * On the part of the Client: ** Destruction, direct, of thirty (30) standard streetlight light bulbs ** Destruction, indirect, of a set of speakers; ** Destruction, significantly less directly, of a television; ** Loss of productivity, even less directly, of three Las Vegas Police Officers through response to the above; ** Destruction, indirect, of a warehouse in Las Vegas; ** Injury, indirect, of the Agent; ** Injury, direct, of others (Tom Castle, Cobalt, Charlie Roth and Mattie the journalist); ** Death, direct, of Barachiel the Angel; ** Death, indirect, of Charlie Roth; ** Dissolution, indirect, of the relationship between the Agent and Tom Castle; and ** Dissolution, indirect, of the ceasefire between Heaven and Hell on Earth. * On the part of the Agent: ** Destruction, indirect, of a black hula hoop filled with the ashes of an Angel; ** Injury, indirect, of the Client; ** Injury, direct, of others (Tom Castle, Cobalt, Charlie Roth and Mattie the journalist); ** Death, indirect, of Charlie Roth; ** Death, indirect, of three (3) Hellhounds; ** Destruction, indirect, of a warehouse in Las Vegas; ** Dissolution, direct, of the relationship between the Agent and Tom Castle; and ** Dissolution, indirect, of the ceasefire between Heaven and Hell on Earth. # Intellectual property prepared or created by the Agent in carrying out the Services shall be jointly owned by the Client and the Agent. The ownership of data and factual information collected by the Agent lie with the Client. The Agent does not warrant the suitability of New Intellectual Property for any purpose other than the Services or any other use stated in the Agreement. # Excepting the circumstances in Clause 5, the Client will not assume any responsibility for the Health and Safety of the Agent while carrying out any Services. # The Client may suspend all or part of the Services by notice to the Agent who shall immediately make arrangements to the stop the Services. The Client and the Agent may (in the event the other Party is in material default) terminate the Agreement by notice to the other Party. Suspension or termination shall not prejudice or affect the accrued rights or claims and liabilities of the Parties. # The Agreement is governed by Infernal Law, the Fourth Circle of Hell courts have jurisdiction in respect of this Agreement, and all amounts are payable only in terms originally set out in the contract unless mutually agreed to by the Parties. Client authorised signatory: LUCIFER Print Name: Lucifer Date: 14 November 2015 Agent authorised signatory: Elliot Roth Print Name: Elliot Roth Date: 14 November 2015